1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension devices and handles, and more particularly to a telescoping extension pole for painting, cleaning, and other tools as desired. The present extension pole includes a tubular base pole and extension, with the extension tube having a longitudinal keyway or channel formed therein. The base tube includes a guide tab which engages the channel of the extension, for maintaining axial alignment of the two tubes. Different tools may be interchangeably installed upon the distal end of the extension element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to access high or hard to reach locations when painting, cleaning, or performing various other maintenance chores. Workers often use stepladders, chairs, or other convenient articles to stand on for access to higher, difficult to reach areas. However, many of these devices are not particularly safe for such use, and while many ladders have been constructed specifically for the purpose and which are relatively safe for use, it is necessary to step down, reposition the ladder or other support, and again climb up the ladder or support, every few feet during the course of the job.
A popular response to the above problem has been the development of the extension pole. Many variations of such poles have been developed, with those most closely related to the present invention and known to the present inventors being discussed further below. All of the extensions known to the present inventors have various drawbacks, such as a lack of positive locking of the extended length of the two extension elements; lack of rigidity of the extension device, particularly when extended; and lack of versatility for the interchangeable attachment of various different types of tools and devices to the extension.
Accordingly, the present invention responds to these prior art deficiencies by providing an extension with a positive lock between the two telescoping sections of the device. The distal end of the extension also includes a standard threaded fitting for the interchangeable installation of a large number of different tools and accessories thereon, and may include an internally threaded socket in the end of the fitting for even greater versatility. The present extension also provides greater rigidity than most devices of the prior art, with the heavier walled tube of the extension portion having relatively high stiffness compared to many other such devices. The extension keyway or channel and mating guide tab of the base pole assure that a tool secured to the distal extension end is held in the desired orientation at all times.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,301 issued on Oct. 25, 1938 to Carl F. Guggenbuehler, titled xe2x80x9cUniversal Utility Extension Mop,xe2x80x9d describes an extension handle having a solid cylindrical base portion with a pair of opposed external longitudinal slots formed therein. A corresponding pair of wire rods slides longitudinally in the slots, and are retained therein by a collar at the distal end of the base cylinder and another collar secured to the proximal ends of the wire rods, which slides along the base cylinder. The only point of commonality between this device and the present invention, is the use of a pull release locking pin by Guggenbuehler. Otherwise, the Guggenbuehler device teaches away from the present invention, in that: (a) the distal rods pass along the outside of the solid cylinder, whereas the extension tube of the present device passes inside the tubular base portion; (b) the locking arrangement is affixed to the distal rod portion, rather than to the distal end of the base handle portion, where it always remains in the same position relative to the user holding the base handle; (c) the wire rod extension configuration of the Guggenbuehler device is purposely constructed for flexibility in order to reach beneath furniture for dusting (col. 1, lines 5-9), whereas the present device is constructed to provide a relatively rigid configuration, even when extended; and (d) the wire rod and end clamp arrangement of the Guggenbuehler device, precludes threaded attachment of a tool thereto, whereas the present invention utilizes a universal Acme threaded end for interchangeable installation of a variety of tools and devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,597 issued on May 6, 1952 to Richard H. Morseth, titled xe2x80x9cTelescoping Handle,xe2x80x9d describes a handle for a dip net, with the net frame comprising a wire bow with its ends secured to the distal extension portion of the device. No means is provided for the interchangeable, threaded attachment of different devices to the distal extension portion of the Morseth net assembly. Moreover, Morseth does not provide any means for locking the extension of his handle at any specific length, whereas the present invention includes locking means for the assembly. Also, Morseth prevents relative axial rotation of the two components by a hexagonal fitting on the end of the internally telescoping component, with the flats of the hexagonal fitting engaging a series of inwardly disposed protuberances at the distal end of the handle portion of the device. Thus, relative radial rotation of the two telescoping components is only precluded at their maximum extended length, whereas the telescoping components of the present invention are precluded from relative axial rotation at any range or point of extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,837 issued on Apr. 5, 1966 to Joseph D. Smith, titled xe2x80x9cRetractable Handle Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex pushbutton controlled handle. The Smith device includes means for locking it in either an extended or retracted position, whereas the present pull release lock is always urged to an extended position to engage one of the holes in the extension component. In any event, Smith does not disclose any form of telescoping components or tool extensions with his handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,575 issued. on Oct. 17, 1967 to Lowell H. Morris, titled xe2x80x9cDetent Guide For Telescopic Tube Units,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly using two concentric tubes. The locking detent is installed within the inner tube, rather than to the outside of the outer tube, as in the present invention. This results in the same drawback as noted further above in the Guggenbuehler ""301 U.S. patent, in that the release button is variably positioned relative to the base handle which is being held by the person using the device. Every extension length, results in the release button being positioned at some different point along the length of the base tube. The present invention has the locking control disposed to the outside of the base tube being held by the person using the device, so the lock is always in the same relative location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,097 issued on Apr. 30, 1968 to John A. Pharris, titled xe2x80x9cExtension Handle For Paint Roller,xe2x80x9d describes a device having two concentric tubes for the primary structure. However, Pharris uses a concentric collet lock to secure the relative positions of the two tubes, rather than the positive lock pin of the present invention. The concentric collet locking means of the Pharris extension handle, does not provide the positive locking means of the transverse locking pin used in the present invention; such collet type clamping locks often slip when tension or compression is applied along the length of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,424 issued on Oct. 29, 1968 to Otto R. Lanzarone et al., titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable, Extensible, Telescopic And Collapsible Handle For Attachment To Household Cleaning Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a handle having a series of concentric tubes, with the larger diameter tube located at the accessory attachment end, rather than at the manipulating end. This configuration is essentially the reverse of that of the present invention, with its smaller tube disposed inside the larger diameter tubular portion which is held by the user. While the detent latches are disposed on the larger diameter tubes, these are the components which are relatively movable compared to the smaller diameter handle end, resulting in the detents being variably positioned along the length of the device as it is telescoped, which problem was noted above in the Guggenbuehler ""301 and Morris ""575 U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,903 issued on Mar. 27, 1973 to John P. Jones, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Ski Pole With Split Retainer Ring,xe2x80x9d describes a telescoping pole formed of a pair of concentric tubes. Jones recognizes the problem of non-positive locking provided by collet locking means, and accordingly provides a series of grooves in the smaller pole, which engage a ring clamped therein by tightening the collet. Thus, the Jones pole is not infinitesimally adjustable, negating the value of the collet type locking mechanism. In any event, Jones does not provide for any means of interchanging any component (e. g., the xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d) at the distal end of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,484 issued on Jun. 25, 1985 to John W. Graham, titled xe2x80x9cExtension Handle Having Cooperating Male And Female Locking Sleeves,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having the same basic configuration as the device of the Pharris ""097 U.S. patent, discussed further above. The Graham extension is formed of two concentric tubes, which in turn are formed of rolled sheet metal material with closure seams. A plastic collet assembly is used to lock the telescoped length of the assembly as desired. The drawbacks of collet type locking means has been noted further above, and this is particularly true when lighter materials, such as plastics, are used. While Graham states that the outer tube cannot rotate relative to its collet component, little is done to reclude rotation of the smaller diameter tube within the larger diameter tube; this is a problem with most concentric tubular structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,558 issued on Dec. 3, 1996 to Robert D. Newman, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cTool Handle With Locking Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a single tubular handle having a transverse locking pin at its distal end, for interchangeably securing specially adapted tools thereto. The locking assembly uses a different principle than that of the present invention, i. e. a concentric overcenter actuation, wherein pressure on the center of the lock button springs the lock pin outwardly from engagement. Newman, Jr. et al. use this lock to secure a tool to the tubular end of their extension, rather than providing a permanent threaded end on the extension for interchangeably attaching threaded tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,641 issued on Nov. 4, 1997 to Robert D. Newman, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cTool Handle With Locking Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a modification of the tool head attachment means described in the ""558 U.S. patent to the same inventors, discussed immediately above. The ""641 patent describes an annular groove about the tool head fitting which fits in the socket and is retained therein by the transverse pin engaging the groove. The same points of distinction noted above in the discussion of the ""558 U.S. patent to the same inventors are also felt to apply here.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,865 issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Kenneth R. Stoddart, titled xe2x80x9cLock For Telescoping Extension Poles,xe2x80x9d describes a radially disposed lock pin which is lifted by a linkage connected to an axially sliding component. The arrangement is considerably more complex than the present radial lock pin, which is pulled radially from the outer tube to release the inner tube. Also, while Stoddart provides two concentric tubes with the smaller diameter tube having a longitudinal slot formed therein, it is noted that the cross section views of FIGS. 3 and 4 of Stoddart clearly show the wall thickness of the smaller diameter tube as being thinner than the thickness of the larger outer tube. This teaches away from a stiff structure, as the bending resistance of a tube is dependent upon both diameter and wall thickness; smaller diameters require larger wall thicknesses to provide the same degree of stiffness as a larger diameter tube. The present pole structure is reversed, with the smaller diameter tube preferably having a thicker wall to provide the desired stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,577 issued on Apr. 28, 1998 to Robert D. Newman, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cExtension Handle Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a concentric tubular apparatus wherein a radially disposed lock pin rides in a slot formed through the inner tube. The lock pin bears against (but does not penetrate) the opposite inner wall of the inner tube. The lock pin is selectively urged against the inner wall by rotating an eccentric grip disposed about the outer tube and outer end of the lock pin. This arrangement is not applicable to the present extension assembly, with its slotted, but closed, cylindrical configuration for the innermost tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,455 issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Bruce C. Polzin et al., titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Faceted Extension Pole,xe2x80x9d describes two different embodiments of such a device. In one embodiment, a threaded collet is used to secure the two tubes positionally as desired. The other embodiment describes a radial pin type latch mechanism, with the pin being actuated by a lever system, rather than a radially outward pull to disengage the pin, as in the present invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,220,163 published on Jan. 4, 1990 to Benny Li Tung, titled xe2x80x9cTelescopic Handles,xe2x80x9d describes a device having two concentric tubes with an eccentric disposed within the juncture of the two tubes. Rotating the tubes relative to one another forces the eccentric against the inner wall of one of the tubes, locking the two tubes together.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an extension pole for tools of various sorts, such as paint rollers, cleaning brushes or brooms, squeegees, etc. The present extension tool or pole essentially comprises a cylindrical tubular base or handle portion, with a smaller diameter longitudinally keyed or channeled tubular tool attachment portion adjustably extending from the base tube portion. The distal end of the tool attachment portion includes an externally threaded attachment, preferably having an Acme thread pattern in order to fit the vast majority of tool accessories available. This threaded end portion may include a concentric internal threaded passage, for installing externally threaded components as desired.
The distal end of the tubular handle portion has an inwardly folded tab or tang which projects into the interior of the tube. This folded down portion engages the keyway or channel of the smaller diameter tube which telescopes within the outer tube, precluding rotation of the smaller extension tube axially within the outer tube in order to maintain the desired alignment of any tool accessories secured to the distal end of the extension tube. A pull release locking pin is provided at the distal end of the tubular base portion, with the pin projecting through the tube and selectively engaging one of a series of latch holes in the extension tube to lock the length of the assembly as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a telescopically adjustable extension pole for tools and accessories, such as paint rollers, squeegees, cleaning brushes and brooms, etc.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an extension pole with the base or handle portion comprising an elongate cylindrical tubular component and the extendible tool attachment portion comprising a longitudinally keyed smaller diameter tube having a relatively thicker wall than the outer tube, which telescopes within the cylindrical base portion of the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an extension pole including an externally threaded distal end on the smaller diameter extension tube for universal attachment of various tool heads or accessories thereto, with the externally threaded attachment preferably including an internally threaded hole for further versatility.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an extension pole including a pull lock pin for adjusting the collective length of the assembly, and means for precluding axial rotation of the extension tube within the base tube.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.